Frightening Fiesta
by Such A Chlorbag
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are invited to an important party. While they're all excited to go, they've never been to a party like this before. How will they accept the harsh realities thrown at them? And more importantly, who exactly is the host?
1. The Invitation

It seemed that Ponyville was set for another peaceful day. A rainbow colored pegasus flew through the sky, a pink pony trotted through the streets, and a baby dragon lay in relaxation in the tree that was his home. That was until…

"Spike, what did you do?" The familiar screech of a certain unicorn pony emanated from the town library, and it didn't take a genius to tell that something was amiss inside.

"I'm SO sorry, Twilight! It was an accident!" Spike said. If Twilight Sparkle couldn't tell from his voice, the dragon's shaking and groveling made it evident that he was frightened.

"But Spike, how do you _accidentally_ light my research journal on fire?" yelled Twilight. "I was almost finished with my experiment!"

Spike got up from the floor, but his nervousness still showed. "Well, you see, funny thing about that…" He averted his gaze from Twilight and stared at the ceiling. "I was walking down the stairs to make you breakfast…w-when I tripped…"

Twilight only furrowed her brow even further. "THEN…"

"Then….then when I hit the bottom of the stairs…. I kinda….burped." Spike explained.

"BURPED?"

"Yeah…burped. When that happened….. I must've breathed fire for a second and….your journal was kinda in the way." Spike returned his gaze back to Twilight and gave her a nervous smile.

Twilight growled. "So you burped and lit all of my research on fire?"

"I told you I was sorry! I-I'll make it up to you…I swear!" Spike pleaded.

Twilight sighed. _Just my luck._ "It's okay, Spike. It was an accident. I'll…just have to go to the store and get a new one." She walked over to her table and grabbed her clutch bag. "Then when I get back I'll start over again." As she walked past Spike, he merely gave an innocent smile and put his hands behind his back. "But PLEASE don't light anything on fire while I'm gone!" she said as she walked out the front door.

Spike waved sadly as she walked away. "Aw man…" he began, "I feel really bad now. I've got to make it up to her somehow!"

"Hoo" a voice suddenly called in the room.

Spike turned to the offender. "Shut it, Owlowiscious! No one asked you! Hey…aren't you supposed to be nocturnal?"

He could have sworn the small owl smirked at him.

Out in the streets of Ponyville, Twilight headed towards the bookstore. _Oh Spike,_ she thought, _I really shouldn't have yelled at him like that. After all, it_ was _an accident._ She rounded the corner of the main road and continued in her thoughts. _I'll apologize to him when I get home, he really didn't deserve – huh?_

Twilight noticed that a large group of ponies were huddled around something, she just couldn't tell what. Curious, she worked her way into the group.

"What's every pony up to?" Twilight asked to no one in particular. When no one answered, Twilight decided to head to the front of the herd.

A green maned, turquoise coated pony was handing out flyers to each pony as they walked up. "Make sure you all come to Fiesta Flair's party! It'll be the greatest night of your lives!" the pony exclaimed. He turned to Twilight and handed her a flyer, who gracefully took it from his hoof.

"Fiesta Flair? Who's that?" Twilight asked inquisitively.

"Who's Fiesta Flair?" the other pony repeated. "Only the greatest partygoer in all of Canterlot! She decided to bring the party down to Ponyville because…well…let's be honest, you guys really need it!"

Twilight frowned in response.

"The party's this Saturday. If you need any more information, just read the flyer." The pony directed Twilight's gaze down to the piece of paper, and then turned around to continue handing out flyers.

_Come to Fiesta Flair's hardcore party this Saturday,_ Twilight read in her mind, _and it will be the best night of your lives! It is being held in the Ponyville Town Hall and begins at 8:00 p.m. There will be music, dancing, drinks, and much, much more! Come on down, bring your friends, and prepare to dance until the sun comes up!_

_Drinking? _Thought Twilight as she looked up from the paper. _Yeah, like_ that's _gonna happen_.

"Isn't it exciting!" a shrill voice shouted in Twilight's ear, causing her to scream and fall over.

Looking up at her assailant, Twilight immediately lowered her guard. "Pinkie Pie, you scared me!"

The pink pony was bobbing up and down in excitement (more so than her usual excitement) and began to hop in a circle around the recovering Twilight. "Heehee, sorry Twilight! I was just so excited about this party!"

Twilight, now back on her feet, said "You're not actually thinking about going to this, are you?"

Pinkie gasped. "WHAT? A party without Pinkie Pie is like… is like… peanut butter without jelly! Like chocolate without peanut butter! Like peanut butter without…"

"Got peanut butter on the mind?" Twilight asked with an eyebrow raised.

With a large grin, Pinky said "Heehee, sorry, Mrs. Cake just gave me a BIG batch of peanut butter cookies, and they're SO GOOD, and I just can't keep them out of my head, let alone out of my mouth!" Pinkie then took a big bushel of cookies and shoved them in her mouth, and while still chewing, asked "Wnnt smmm?"

"Ehh, no thanks." Twilight replied. "I've got to go to the book store and replace a journal I've….misplaced. See you later." She began to walk off down the road.

Pinkie swallowed and chased after her. "Wait! Does this mean you're not going to Fiesta's party on Saturday?" she asked with bugging eyes.

Twilight shook her head. "No, partying isn't really my thing."

"But you go to my parties all the time!" Pinkie replied.

Looking down at the flyer, Twilight explained. "Uh… I don't think this is going to be like your parties, Pinkie. I think it's a little more… adult."

Pinkie Pie looked confused. "Adult? We _are_ adults, silly! Almost all of the ponies that come to my parties are adults, except when I throw parties for kids, then pretty much only kids come, unless their parents come, and the usually DO come, so I guess that means I throw parties for kids _and_ adults, or JUST adults, but most of the time it's JUST adults. So why would you say it's more adult?"

Patiently waiting for Pinkie to finish her rant, Twilight said "It's just… I think this party is more mature than the ones you throw… that's all."

"So now you're saying I'm not mature?" Pinkie asked.

"No!" Twilight sighed. "Just forget it. It would be awkward with just you and I, and I would feel a little… out of place."

"Well DUH, silly! That's why we're bringing all of our friends with us too!" Pinkie Pie held out her arms wide to symbolize the large group of friends that would fill the gap.

"I'm not so sure it's their type of party either." Twilight interjected.

"Of course it is! Why are you being such a mopey dopey today?" Pinkie Pie said while pressing her cheek to Twilight's. "Would you go if all of us went too?"

"Well…" Twilight said thoughtfully. "Perhaps…but only if-AHHH!"

Twilight didn't have time to finish her sentence, because at the mere hint of agreement Pinkie Pie grabbed her by the neck and ran off towards the Carousel Boutique.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I really doubt Rarity would want to go, Pinkie Pie." Twilight explained, trying to sound as convincing as she could so she didn't have to go.

"We'll see…" Pinkie said in response.

The door opened, and a white unicorn with a beautiful purple mane stepped out onto the porch. "Twilight! Pinkie Pie! How wonderful of you to drop by! Please, come in and have some tea!" Rarity said, and gestured for the ponies to walk through the door, of which they complied.

Twilight started the conversation. "We _really_ can't stay long, Rarity. Hehe, Pinkie Pie was just wondering if-"

"If you'd like to go to a party this weekend!" Pinkie Pie interrupted.

Rarity beamed. "A party? But of course! What's the occasion, Pinkie Pie?"

"Actually, the party isn't mine this time. It's somepony's named Fiesta Flair, and she's holding it in the Town Hall this Saturday!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rarity's eyes enlarged and gasped at the name. "Fiesta Flair! Oh, I've hear _so_ much about her! Do you know, Twilight, that she's the biggest partygo-"

"Biggest partygoer in all of Canterlot. Yeah…I know…I've been told." Twilight said matter-of-factly.

Rarity began to pace towards the other two. "Oh we simply MUST go! Her parties are legendary! The music! The dancing! The sophistication!" When it almost seemed like Rarity was about to faint at just the thought of it, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Pinkie Pie. "Aren't these parties a little… different for you, darling?"

Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "That's what Twilight said! I don't know what you two are talking about! I'm all _about_ parties!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never been to a party like this either. Always too busy and… so on and so forth." Rarity looked at Twilight. "Don't worry. Either of you. Your friend Rarity shall accompany you on Saturday!"

Pinkie Pie smiled at Twilight. "See Twilight? I TOLD you she'd come! Aren't you excited?"

"Well, Rarity _did_ make it seem somewhat appealing. And the rest of our friends would probably go as well." Twilight smiled back.

"Hooray!" said the other two ponies in unison.

"Besides, there's only one pony I think we'll need to work on!" said Pinkie Pie.

"And who would _that_ be?" asked Twilight.

Minutes later…

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Fluttershy! Are you home?" yelled Pinkie Pie in front of her friend's house.

"She might be out back taking care of the animals." said Twilight while looking through the windows.

"Good idea Twi-" Pinkie Pie was interrupted, because the front door opened and out hovered their gentle friend.

"Oh…Hello Pinkie. Hello Twilight. How are you two doing?" Fluttershy said in the calmest of ways.

Pinkie Pie looked up at her friend and grinned. "Hi, Fluttershy! Twilight and I were wondering if you-"

"If you would like to go with Rarity, Pinkie Pie and I to a party held in Town Hall this Saturday." Twilight interrupted with a sly grin pointed at Pinkie Pie. "It's held by a Canterlot pony named Fiesta Flair, and there's supposed to be a lot of music, dancing, and fun to be had there."

Fluttershy contemplated for a moment. "Oh….uh…no. I-I have to stay here and… tend to my animals. They could get hurt if I'm not around…."

"Aw, come on Fluttershy! It's just Town Hall! Your animals will be right around the corner if they need you!" Pinkie Pie explained.

Fluttershy landed back to the ground and looked up at her friends. "Oh… well…. these kind of parties aren't my thing. Honestly, I prefer the ones _you_ throw, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie frowned. "Why do you guys keep saying that? A party's a party, right?" She looked over to Twilight for confirmation.

"Hmmm….well…." Twilight said to Pinkie, then looked back to Fluttershy and changed the topic. "Come on Fluttershy! It's supposed to be 'The Best Night of Our Lives,' or so the flyer says."

Fluttershy looked to the ground. "We already had the best night of our lives, remember? It….didn't work out so well."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy looked up and images began to flash in her head.

_YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!_

Fluttershy blinked as the night still resonated in her mind. "Ahem….yes…the Gala….I mean. It didn't work out very well…it-it wasn't the best night of our lives. It was the worst…"

Twilight laughed. "Well you can't judge all parties by the Grand Galloping Gala, Fluttershy. That night was…a fluke, I admit. But… this one might have potential." Twilights smiled as best she could, because she knew she wasn't being very convincing.

"Besides!" Pinkie added. "Rarity and I are going too! And probably Applejack and Rainbow Dash! You can't skip on a night with all of your best friends, can you?"

"Well… I suppose if you all go… and my animals _will_ be just around the corner…" Fluttershy said with hope in her voice.

"Then it's decided!" Twilight said in her leadership tone. "On Saturday we will all meet at my house at seven forty-five and be at the party by eight!"

"Well… okay, Twilight." said Fluttershy with a smile.

The two returned the smile and headed off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

By the time the two got through the orchard to the barn, they could already hear their country friend through the windows. Before they got there, however, they stopped to talk to Big Macintosh who was looking in on the barn.

"Hey Big Macintosh! What're you doing out here?" asked Twilight.

The large pony turned to face the two. "Well, your friend Rainbow Dash accidentally flew through the roof of our barn, and now my lil' sister is tryin' to help her out."

"Rainbow Dash flew through Applejack's roof?" asked Pinkie Pie while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Eeeeeeyup." answered Big Macintosh, to no surprise.

"Guess we'd better _drop_ in too, eh Twilight? Heeheehee!" said Pinkie Pie energetically. Twilight rolled her eyes but smirked just as well.

As they entered the barn, the scene in front of them was quite humorous from their point of view. Rainbow Dash had the front half of her body inside of the barn, while her hind legs were sticking out of the roof. Applejack was on a tall ladder and was trying to pull her through the hole.

"Now…..just…. a lil' harder…." She muttered while struggling to set Rainbow Dash free.

Twilight walked in first and laughed at the two high up in the barn. "Hey girls. What's… what's going on?"

Applejack looked down at the two on the ground and faked a smile. "Aw, hey Twilight! Mighty nice of ya to come by. Ah'm just tryin' to get Rainbow Dash outta this sticky situation here!" She then turned back to the pegasus and continued to pull.

"How exactly does something like this happen?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash looked over at her friend and smiled as well. "Hey Twilight! Hey Pinkie Pie! Well, the reason I'm stuck in Applejack's roof is because I was doing this TOTALLY AWESOME maneuver in the sky, right? So there I was, looping and zagging and doing all these cool twists and turns," As she explained, she began flailing her arms to describe her flight pattern. "And then right when I turn the corner of the mountain I BURST in to a sprint! Uh…well… a wing sprint! Anyways, while I'm going super fast I start to not pay attention, and…well…I kinda maybe flew a _little_ too close to Sweet Apple Acres." She turned to Applejack and gave her an innocent smile.

"A _lil'_ too close?" Applejack replied. "Honey, you down right slammed inta mah roof like it was a bale o' hay. You're lucky neither of us got hurt!"

Rainbow Dash hung her head low. "I know. I'm really, _really_ sorry, Applejack!" She lifted her head back up. "But you know I'll help you fix it back up, right?"

"O' course I do! You're not the Element of Loyalty fer nothin'!" said Applejack. "We're both mighty handy; we'll have this place back together in no time!" Already seeming to be over her anger, Applejack continued to remove her friend from the ceiling without hurting her.

Which is where Twilight stepped in. "Do you want me to help, Applejack? I could use my magic to remove some of the beams."

The southern pony looked back down at her friend. "That'd be mighty nice o' ya, Twi.' Would ya mind?" She took a step down the ladder to give her friend room.

"Not in the least! That's what friends are for!" said Twilight with a smile. She looked up to the ceiling and began to concentrate. Her horn started to glow, and soon some of the beams surrounding Rainbow Dash began to glow purple as well. They shifted apart from her body, and with a few wiggles and pushes Rainbow Dash was able to free herself from the tear in the ceiling.

"Haha! Thanks, guys!" she said as she posed victoriously in the air then settled back down to the ground. At the same time, Applejack jumped off of her ladder and landed on all fours.

Pinkie Pie walked up to her liberated friend. "Are you okay, Dashie?" she said with worry in her voice.

Rainbow Dash grinned in return, grateful for her friend's concern. "I'm fine, Pinkie." She looked up to the ceiling. "Can't say the same for Applejack's barn, though."

The aforementioned pony walked up to the group and said "Ah said don't worry, Rainbow Dash. We'll have it fixed faster than an elephant in a cheese factory!" The group looked at her in confusion. "Ya know… 'cause o' all the mice?" Affirmative "Ahhh"s were heard throughout.

She then turned her head to Twilight Sparkle. "So, Twilight… What brings you an' Pinkie Pie over here? Just wanted to visit lil' ol' me?" She said with a teasing smile.

Twilight laughed. "Not exactly, but that _is_ always a plus. We wanted to invite you to this." She handed Applejack the flyer, then she along with Rainbow Dash began to read.

Rainbow Dash began to mumble the text. "_Mmmmm…..Fiesta Flair….. Saturday night…Town Hall…music, dancing, drinks, and much, much, more,_ huh? Sounds like a plan! Are we all going?" She looked at Applejack who gave an affirmative nod, then back to the other two.

Pinkie Pie grinned and began to bounce. "Yup! Everypony is going! And now, you two are too! YAY!" she yelled while almost performing a back flip.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Ah didn't think lil' ol' Fluttershy would be up fer somethin' like this. As a matter o' fact, Ah'm surprised you are too, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie stopped her bouncing and furrowed her brow. She was beginning to get angry. "Alright, what're you all trying to say? I'm all _about_ parties! I live for parties! Why in Celestia's name wouldn't I like _this_ one?"

Applejack was taken aback, and then looked to Rainbow Dash for an escape. While she obviously didn't want to take the job, Applejack was already done talking.

"Well….uh… you see Pinkie…" she began, while scratching the back of her head. "This seems a little more adult than what you normally throw. No offense to _you_, of course. It's just… Fiesta seems a little different… hehe…"

Pinkie Pie practically growled. "But I _am_ an adult, Rainbow Dash! We all are! I'm the same age as you and Rarity, and I'm a year older than Applejack! I'm even a few years older than Twilight! We all are! The only one who has me beat is Fluttershy! Why would you say that? Why would you all say that?" She hung her head, obviously hurt by her friends' continuous insults.

The three began looking at each other guiltily, ashamed that they accidentally hurt Pinkie Pie's feelings. Eventually, Twilight was the one to speak up.

"We're sorry, Pinkie Pie. We didn't mean it like that. It's just that none of us have been to a party like this before, and we weren't sure whether or not you'd like it. That's all…" Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie and gave her a quick hug, and then walked back to her original spot.

Pinkie Pie looked back up with a smile on her face, reassured by what her friend said. "Well of course I'd like it, silly! There's nothing I won't like as long as you guys are around!"

Applejack leaned in and whispered in Rainbow Dash's ear. "_That_ was fast."

Twilight sighed, relieved that no damage was done. "Okay then. On Saturday night, I say we all meet at the library at around seven forty-five in order to get ready." The others sounded off in agreement.

"Sounds dandy!"

"All right!"

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Twilight turned to the barn door and began to walk. "Well then, sounds like a plan. Now I've got to go get a book from the bookstore. I'll see you girls later, alright?" She looked back to her friends.

"Bye Twilight!" they all said while waving.

Turning her head back to the door, Twilight immediately returned to her thoughts. _Okay…not quite sure what I got myself into there. Do I even have a dress? Will I even _need_ a dress? Hmmm… Oh well, time to focus on the present. I need to get to the bookstore, buy a book, and restart my experiments. And maybe make Spike an apology dinner… he probably deserves it._

And so the other ponies said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. For in only two days, the largest party of their lives would be in front of them, and none of them would completely know what to expect.


	2. The Party

Two days had passed, and around seven thirty at night Ponyville's favorite unicorn began to walk down the stairs of the library. "How do I look, Spike?" she asked her helper.

With his jaw ajar, Spike replied "You look beautiful, Twilight! Like I've never seen you before!"

Twilight blushed with his complement as she arrived at the bottom floor. "Thanks Spike. You always know what to say." Twilight Sparkle was adorned with a long red dress covered in sparkles. The hair that was usually covering her face was pulled back into a bun, as was her mane. She wore matching red heels as well.

"Just don't get into any trouble, Twilight. I won't be there to save you this time." Spike said in a joking fashion.

Twilight giggled in return. "Don't worry Spike. It probably won't be that great anyway. I'm not planning on spending too much time there."

"Well don't forget to have fun." said Spike with a smile.

Just then a knock came from the door and Rarity let herself in.

"I've decided to be fashionably early, my dear. I hope it's not too much of a burden." she said, walking in with her head held high.

"Not at all, Rarity. I'm ready anyway, so now we just have to wait. By the way, you look great!" said Twilight as she admired Rarity's dress.

Rarity was wearing a long white dress that became increasingly poofy and intricate at the end, while still allowing her tail to show through. On her chest lay an embroidered cutie mark, hanging right beneath a necklace with a purple diamond in it, resembling her Element of Harmony.

"Why thank you Twilight! I created it myself! But then again, _why wouldn't I_?" She said with humor in her voice. "And may I say you look absolutely fabulous! I – oh my…"

Rarity had just noticed Spike was right next to her… floating… with his tongue hanging out and hearts in his eyes.

"Hello, Spike! How…. are you doing?"

…

"Um… are you doing well?"

…

"Just going to float there, then?"

…

"Okay… just going to float there then…"

Rarity lightly tapped Spike on the nose and he began to slowly drift off as if he were in space. "Anyhow… um, when shall the others arrive? Soon I hope!"

In the middle of laughing, Twilight looked to Rarity and said "They should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walked through the door of the library and smiled at their friends. Not being ones to make a big deal over such things, both had on the same dresses they wore at the Gala.

"Hi, everypony!" Said Pinkie while hopping up to Twilight. "Aren't you all excited?"

Twilight replied "I sure am! Well….relatively. Hello, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy walked up to the group and smiled.

"Hello Twilight. Hello, Rarity. Hello… Spike…" She looked over at Spike, who was now in the corner of the library, his loving gaze still fixed on Rarity.

Rarity sighed. "Oh, the poor child." She then turned to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "How could you two wear the same dresses you wore at the Gala? That is one of the cardinal rules of fashion: Never wear the same dress twice! And both of you broke that rule! Oh, I _AM_ disappointed."

Fluttershy looked at the ground. "Oh….sorry, Rarity. I just… things like this don't happen very often, and I'm not much of a dress pony."

"What about all of those dresses I made for you and Photo Finish?"

"You kept them all, remember?"

Rarity gave a sophisticated laugh. "Oh, that's right. Hmmhmm, silly me!" She then looked at Pinkie Pie. "But Pinkie Pie, you simply _MUST_ let me do something with your hair! That poof will not do, I can tell you now!"

Pinkie Pie just smiled and said "Sure thing, Rarity! I'm always up for a makeover!"

"I'll remember that." said Rarity, as she used her horn to pull over a comb and bucket of water from elsewhere. She proceeded to straighten out Pinky Pie's mane all the way back, then took her bangs and positioned them right above her eyes.

Pinkie Pie looked at a mirror and laughed. "Heehee, I look just like Pony Gaga! Thanks, Rarity!"

"Anything for you, darling! And… anything for fashion!" said Rarity in response.

Twilight looked at the door and saw another pony arriving. "And look, here comes Applejack!"

"Howdy, everypony!" said Applejack as she walked in wearing her signature hat and… overalls.

Twilight gave a confused look. "_That's_ what you're wearing to the party?"

Applejack nodded affirmatively. "Well, Ah was just workin' on the ol' roof that Rainbow Dash managed to destroy a few days back. Apple Bloom was helpin' me on it, she's a might resourceful ya know? Anyhow, Ah didn't have the time to put on somethin' fancy…don't have nothin' fancy to wear, neither. And so… here Ah am!"

Rarity practically fainted.

Twilight looked at the group and said, "Well now we'll just have to wait for Rainbow Dash…" She looked up at the clock. "It's seven fifty. Where is she?"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Maybe she's bringing us cookies! I LOVE COOKIES!"

Twilight gave her a strange look. "Uh huh… well she'd better get here soon, because we're about… to…."

Just then she looked outside and could see the air being distorted and a faint rainbow was trailing behind someone.

"Looks like she's here." said Fluttershy observantly.

Rainbow Dash stopped on a dime in the middle of the library without making a single scratch on the wood.

Everypony gasped at her outfit. Her hair was the same as normal, but she had dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Instead of a dress, she was wearing a tuxedo shirt, suit and tie, and it wasn't buttoned up at all.

With an eyebrow raised, Twilight asked "Uh…Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash looked over at her friend. "What? It's a fashion statement! And. It's. Awesome!" She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Oh… by the way… I made you guys some cookies."

"AH HAH! I knew it!" yelled Pinkie Pie victoriously. She then quickly swiped the bag from Dash's hoof and began to eat.

Rainbow Dash returned her gaze to her friends. "So are we going or not?"

The girls cheered and began to walk out the door. Waiting to be the last one out, Twilight stood at the door and turned around.

"Goodbye, Spike! Have a good night. I… probably won't be gone for more than a few hours. I'm sure it won't be everything that we're hoping for…"

Spike was walking up the stairs to his bed when he turned around to look at Twilight. "Goodnight, Twilight! I was just gonna go to bed…it was kinda a big day today. So, have fun at your party, and all…" He waved to her and continued up the stairs towards his bed.

Twilight smiled and turned back to the door. She suddenly stopped, and returned her gaze to Spike. "Oh… and Spike!" He poked his head back over the stairs. "I love you!"

Spike, with his eyes half open and a small smile on his face, replied "I love you too, Twilight." And with that they both turned their separate ways and continued on with the night.

Back outside, the rest of the ponies were waiting for Twilight.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Rarity.

Twilight nodded in confirmation, and the six began walking down the road to the Town Hall.

Rarity, always one to voice her opinion, began a conversation as they walked. "So, am I the only one who finds it strange that we are a group of twenty-something ponies going to a party that starts after dark and none of us have a stallion at our side?"

What followed after this sentiment was a large mumble of "I don't have the time", "Work gets in the way", "I have too many responsibilities" and so forth.

Twilight created a large, teasing grin on her mouth. "Well Rarity, if you really wanted a _male_ escort, you could've brought Spike."

Everypony except Rarity began to giggle, and she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh ha ha, Twilight Sparkle." Even after the joke made at her expense, Rarity was still able to form a smile and laughed inwardly to herself.

Within minutes they were at the Town Hall, and quickly made it to the front of the line.

"Not much of a line, is there?" observed Applejack, to no response.

Once inside of the Town Hall, the ponies were taken aback at the changes made. Instead of the granite columns and floors, they were tiled over with smooth glass dance platforms. A strobe light was suspended from the roof, sending beams of light all throughout the main hall. In the corner, a small bar with a marble top counter was set up. Rainbow Dash was the first one in and was happy to make herself known.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" she yelled as she flew in and set down on the ground. She turned around as the other ponies caught up with her.

Pinkie Pie coughed. "Ugh, why is there so much smoke in here?" The group looked up towards the ceiling and saw that the upper half of the room was filled with cigarette smoke, among other aromas.

"Yuck!" said Applejack in response.

Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy. "So, whattya say, Fluttershy? Wanna go raise the roof?" She extended her hoof, waiting for her friend to take it.

"Um…well…no." Fluttershy said in response. "I-I like to dance, but…there's too many ponies here. I would look ridiculous and…. those moves they're doing….I have no idea how to even begin!"

Rainbow Dash frowned, if only for a second. "Of COURSE you do! C'mon, let's go!" Before Fluttershy could refuse, Rainbow Dash grabbed her by the hoof and brought her onto the dance floor.

"Ah'm gonna go join 'em. C'mon y'all!" said Applejack enthusiastically.

Pinkie Pie looked into the nearest corner and raised an eyebrow. "Why are all those ponies hugging...so…. closely?"

Twilight immediately looked at Rarity with buggy eyes. "AHEM! I'm gonna go get a drink!" she said awkwardly as she walked off towards the bar.

Rarity panicked. "Ooh! Let me join you for a minute, dear!" She proceeded to follow Twilight through the crowd.

Pinkie Pie just shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm. Oh well! Party time!" She hopped off into the crowd to find the three dancers.

Once at the bar, Twilight got the attention of the bar tender. "Um… do you have anything along the lines of… _chocolate milk_?" she asked in a subtle manner. She turned to Rarity, who had just caught up to her.

"Oh, Twilight. We're having a girl's night out! You simply MUST live a little!" she said with scrutiny. "I'll have a… white wine spritzer!"

"You're living on the edge, Rarity…" Twilight said nonchalantly while being served her chocolate milk.

Out on the dance floor, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were doing the best dancing the two ponies could do. That included swaying back and forth, lifting the occasional hoof, and bobbing their heads. Rainbow Dash looked around at the dance moves everypony else was doing. Some were bouncing their flanks up and down, some were shaking what their mother gave them with almost impossible speed, and others were doing what would be the pony equivalent of grinding. Rainbow Dash knew she had to show them up somehow.

"Watch this Fluttershy!" she called to her friend, who responded by halting her dancing and standing aside.

Rainbow Dash took to her hind legs and stood straight up. She then began to sway back and forth while pointing her hoof to the ceiling then crossing down to the floor, John TraColta style. She tried all sorts of "awesome" dance moves such as spinning her hooves around each other, raising the roof, and even resorting to the windmill. To finish it all off, Rainbow Dash took to the sky and made a figure eight above the entire party, only to come down fast and land with the splits. As she lay there, she looked around at the other ponies for recognition. _And now, here comes the applause!_ She thought to herself.

To her surprise, all of the other ponies were laughing in a circle around her.

"Wow, what old dance moves!"

"Who is she, my grandma?"

"What a lame-o! Get outta here, skank!"

Rainbow Dash got up off of the floor and looked around. _I…they hated it!_ She thought. _But…they were always killer moves at Pinkie's parties!_ Tears began to rim her eyes at the humiliation she had just caused herself. She looked to the ground and began to walk away, when a hoof was wrapped around her shoulder.

"I thought those moves were amazing, Rainbow Dash!" Dash looked up to see Fluttershy with a large grin on her face. "That was _really_ impressive! These ponies don't know what they're talking about! You were….great."

Rainbow Dash wiped the tears from her eyes. "T-thanks, Fluttershy. I… you're right! Those _WERE_ great moves! These ponies are just followers! I'm bringing it back!" Fluttershy removed her hoof from her friend's shoulder, but her smile remained firm. "To be honest though, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash began, "I'm not feeling the dance craze anymore. I think I'm gonna go…"she looked around, "sit in that corner." She pointed into the North East corner of the dance hall where a large group of seats and couches were located.

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you. I'm not much for dancing, anyway. That way…I could keep you company…if you want."

Rainbow Dash finally smiled back. "Of course I want you to! C'mon, you can help me _not_ wallow in….whatever it is ponies wallow in." She began to walk towards the corner and Fluttershy followed, both laughing and enjoying themselves along the way.

Elsewhere on the dance floor, a barnyard pony was just getting to her select choice for a dancing spot.

"Applejack, wait up!" a familiar pink pony called from behind her. Applejack turned and waited; and before long Pinkie Pie showed up behind her. "Well hey, Pinkie Pie! Y'all ready to dance?"

Pinkie Pie stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "I sure as sherbet am ready to dance! You know, I thought this place wouldn't be very fun because of what you guys said, but I think it's a blast! All the dancing and music, heehee it's _really_ fun! Although the air is kinda thick and these ponies are dancing kinda weird, but I still think it's –OH THIS IS MY JAM!"

Before Applejack could get a word in edge wise, Pinkie Pie had brought her into the dance area and began to dance. While Applejack was content with short, subtle dance moves, Pinkie Pie was busy hopping in the air, doing upward kicks with her back legs, and giggling rather loudly the entire time. And then, she began to sing along.

"_Ooh, pony_

_I be stuck to you like glue, pony_

_Wanna spend it all on you, pony_

_My barn has a hay stack_

_Call me Mr. Ed, 'cause you can ride me bareback"_

Applejack stared with an open mouth at Pinkie Pie singing along to a less than innocent song. _Maybe she's not as naïve as we thought._

By the time the song ended Pinkie Pie was out of breath, but Applejack was still full of energy. Her hyperactive friend walked back to her and tried to speak through her hard breathing. "That… was… awesome! I haven't… danced like that in a while, Applejack!"

"Ah'm glad you're havin' fun, Pinkie Pie. Ah think we all are!" she said with a smile. She had meant it, too. This night was surprisingly absent of the strange and dangerous coincidences that seem to only happen to them. And she was loving it.

Just then a voice came out through the speakers. Applejack wasn't familiar with the voice or its strong Spanish accent, so she assumed it was someone new.

"Hola, ponies! I am your host, Fiesta Flair! How are you all doing tonight, darlings?"

To this the entire crowd cheered towards the ceiling. Everyone except Applejack of course, who just stood there and listened skeptically.

The microphone squeaked, and then the voice reappeared. "It is so wonderful to hear that! My wonderful friend Paco and I have decided to come join you all! See you on the dance floor, my beautiful babies!"

The door at the top of the two large stairwells opened up, and two ponies walked out. The first was obviously Fiesta Flair. She had a fiery red mane that went all the way along her back then poured out past her rear. Her coat was a yellow-orange, and her cutie mark was a large flame. The second pony was a colt, and Applejack assumed he was the one Flair called Paco. He was short, with a brown coat and a brown, greased up mane. The two walked side by side down the stairs and quickly became swarmed by the crowd.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "New ponies! I just have to meet them! Maybe even throw them a party!"

"Ah think this party's good enough, sugar cube." Applejack replied. "Besides… they don't look like the friendly type. Ah think we'd best keep away." As she said this she continued to look in the direction of the other two, keeping an eye out to see if they were coming her way.

Pinkie Pie tilted her head curiously. "Why would you think that? OF COURSE they're friendly! Why else would they throw this party?"

Applejack shook her head. "Ah don't know. Jus' somethin' about 'em rubs me the wrong way. Let's just stay over here, or… try to find the others." She looked back at her friend longingly. It was obvious to Pinkie Pie that Applejack was being serious.

"Okie dokie lokie!" she cheered in return. The two turned around and began searching for their friends.

Back in the corner of the room, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were sitting on stylish couches and talking to each other.

"And in the end they really _did_ taste like coconut!" said Rainbow Dash, enthusiastically finishing her story.

Fluttershy quietly giggled in response. "Oh, that sounds fun, Rainbow Dash. You always have the most exciting stories."

Just then two ponies showed up in the sitting area and headed towards them. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at them and immediately recognized them as the two ponies that came down the stairs moments before. The female was the one to talk first.

"Hello, darlings! I am Fiesta Flair, the host of this party! How are you two chicas doing?" As she said this, her and Paco sat down right across from them and stared deep into their eyes.

Rainbow Dash nodded as a greeting. "We're doing great! This party is awesome!" Fluttershy simply nodded in agreement.

Fiesta Flair turned to Paco and whispered in his ear. _"You take Fluttershy."_ He nodded in response and walked over to the shy pony.

"Hello, beautiful" he said with a Spanish accent thicker than Fiesta's. "Would you like to go…talk…for a minute?"

Fluttershy opened her eyes wide in response to his strange comments. "Oh! I-uh…um…" She looked to Rainbow Dash for assistance.

Rainbow Dash scanned Fluttershy, then Paco, then Fiesta Flair, then returned her gaze to Fluttershy. "Uh… go ahead, Fluttershy. Have fun, but…._stay where I can see you, okay?_" she whispered delicately. Fluttershy nodded then got up and walked off a few feet to go talk to Paco.

The brown pony eyed Fluttershy down for a second before starting the conversation. "So, what's a pretty little pony like you doing at a party like this?"

Fluttershy blushed uncomfortably at his question. "Oh, well… my friends said it might be fun so… I came with them." She smiled back at him, hoping the question satisfied whatever he wanted with her.

"I see. So, bella, what did you say your name was, again?" asked Paco, raising his eyebrow provocatively.

"I'm…. I'm Fluttershy." she replied while drawing circles in the floor with her hoof.

Paco laughed. He laughed a deep, dirty, disrespecting laugh. And Fluttershy _hated_ it. "Well, Fluttershy. I am Paco, and you'll find me to be _very_ enjoyable."

ooo

"So, Rainbow Dash," asked Fiesta Flair, "how have things been going?"

Rainbow Dash looked inquisitively at her new companion. _What kind of question is that?_ she thought to herself. "Oh…things have been going great! I guess… um… how are you?" She honestly had no idea where the conversation was going.

"Oh, I've been doing wonderful. Muy maravilloso!" she replied. "I could see why a pony such as yourself would come out clubbing like this! Up in the music studio, Paco and I saw your dancing! Oh, it was fantastico!"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah… yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it?" She was starting to appreciate Fiesta Flair a little more. _Finally, somepony in this club who gets me_.

"And your attire, Rainbow Dash! It's so sleek and innovative!" Fiesta Flair quickly batted her eyes. "Not to mention your mane. It's so colorful! It's so…_beautiful_."

Blushing at the complement, Rainbow Dash said "Thanks… your… I like your mane too." She smiled at her new friend as she got up and sat right next to her.

"Tell me about you and your friends, Rainbow Dash. Are they as pretty as you?" Fiesta Flair put her hoof on Dash's, to which she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Um….I…*cough*….well there's Twilight Sparkle. She's been here for a few years, and we're getting pretty cool." She quickly glanced at Fiesta who simply nodded. "Then…then there's Rarity. She's pretty nice…and yeah, she's the pretty one. Um…" She again met Fiesta Flair's gaze. _What does this pony want with us? And why is she so… nice?_ "Ahem….and then there's Pinkie Pie. She's… random. But also… misunderstood… and-"

"Oh, Dashie, honey! You seem so tense!" Fiesta Flair interrupted.

_Dashie?_ Rainbow Dash thought. _Only Pinkie calls me that_.

"Looks like you could use something to loosen you up!" Fiesta Flair reached back and seemingly out of nowhere produced a long cigarette in her hoof. "Come now, _nini._ This will help."

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Um….I…"

ooo

A few feet away, Paco was continuing to talk to Fluttershy. "So, little one…. What is it that you do?"

Fluttershy sighed. _Why won't this creep go away?_ "Well, I take care of the animals in Ponyville."

"All of them?" Paco asked.

"Oh…um…yes."

Paco nodded. "I see. So…how about your friends? What are they like?"

Fluttershy looked confused. "Hmmm, well… over there is Rainbow Dash… she's a really good flier, and she… controls our weather. Um… Then there's Pinkie Pie…she throws a lot of fun parties…and she is an intern at our bakery…I-"

"What about the purple one? The one with the horn?" asked Paco impatiently.

"That's Twilight Sparkle" said Fluttershy. "She's a student, and she's really good at magic. And she's newer… I mean, she's only been here a few years."

Paco smiled, showing his dirty yellow teeth. "I see. Sounds like you group of ponies have a friendship that's quite…._harmonious_."

Fluttershy flinched, if only for a second. _Does he know about the Elements? No…he can't._ "Why, yes! You… could say that! Oh look… there's my friend Applejack! Hello Applejack!" Applejack, who seemed to be lost, couldn't hear her friend over the roar of the crowd and the loud music.

Fluttershy sighed. "Um… maybe you should go talk to _her._ I'm sure she's much more entertaining than me."

Paco thought for a second, then looked over at Fiesta Flair. She nodded her approval, and so he returned his eyes to Fluttershy. "Why, you are right, little pony! It seems as if I have….all I need from you." He began to walk away but quickly looked back saying "I look forward to talking to you again, beautiful pony!" before turning and leaving her sight.

"Whew…" said Fluttershy aloud. She turned back to Rainbow Dash, only to see Fiesta Flair extending a cigarette to her. "Rainbow Dash, no!"

ooo

Applejack could've sworn she was right behind Pinkie Pie. "Now where in tarnation did that pony git to?" A tap on her shoulder make her quickly turn around. "Pinkie Pie! Ah-oh…"

To her surprise, the greasy haired pony from the stairs was right behind her. "Hello there, Applejack. How are you doing tonight?"

Applejack quickly turned around and wildly searched for Pinkie Pie. "Ah'm doin' fine. You're that pony that was with Fiesta Flair, right? Pico de Gallo, or somethin' like that?"

The brown pony laughed quietly to himself. "Actually, my name is Paco. Your friends have told me so much about you."

"Ah reckon' they have." Applejack responded, while still looking for Pinkie Pie. "Speakin' o' friends, Ah'm lookin' for 'em right now. It's gettin' mighty late, we should be goin' pretty soon… hehe."

"Well hold on there, beautiful!" said Paco. "There's no rush. We've got all night to talk, bonita."

Applejack finally turned to face him. "Ah'm not much of a talker. More of a…a doer. So…"

Paco nodded. "So I've heard. What did your friends say you were again? A ranchero….or…"

"Uh… yeah! If that's Spanish for farmer." She began to sweat, obviously getting uncomfortable. "Ah buck apples and the like."

Paco leaned in close. "Well, this place _is_ getting a little crowded. How 'bout we go somewhere private so we can… talk more about you and your friends. And," he laughed "if you want to, we could _buck_ all night lo-" Paco didn't have time to finish his sentence because he was too busy collapsing to the floor with a hoof shaped bruise around his eye.

Applejack angrily looked down at the creep. "Ah don't know who the hay you think Ah am, but Ah'm definitely not that kind of pony! So it looks like y'all are gon' have to buck yourself t'night, thank ya very much!"

Just then Pinkie Pie emerged from the crowd and headed towards Applejack. "There you are silly! I lost you and had to come back! Hey….who's that?" She gestured to the writhing Paco on the floor and tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"C'mon, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack interjected. "This critter's not worth none of our time. Ah think Ah saw Rainbow Dash an' Fluttershy over in the corner. Let's go!"

Pinkie Pie simply said "Okie dokie lokie!" and walked off with Applejack towards their friends, all the while Paco lay on the floor and tended to his eye.

ooo

Fluttershy began to worry. _Don't do it, Rainbow Dash!_ It was easy to see that her friend was contemplating the offer, and so she walked her way back to the seating area.

"Fiesta Flair…" Rainbow Dash began, "I…uh…why do you want me to…use that?"

Fiesta smiled at the pegasus. "Oh, only to increase your fun, love! So come on, take it! It won't hurt!" She further extended her hoof towards Rainbow Dash.

"Um… I don't know. I don't really do that stuff." Dash was beginning to worry. _It can't just be a normal cigarette if she says it'll loosen me up. What could be in it?_

"You know you want to, Rainbow Dash!" Fiesta Flair reassuringly slid her hoof up and down Rainbow Dash's forearm.

"I….._well_…" She turned to her right and saw Fluttershy staring at her. Not saying anything, not intervening, just standing there and giving her "the look."

_What am I doing?_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself. _This isn't me!_

"Uh…I'm sorry, Fiesta Flair. I'm not going to take that" she said professionally. Fluttershy smiled.

"Why not?" Fiesta began to show signs of panic. "Don't you trust me? It won't hurt you, baby!"

"I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Just take it!"

"No!"

"Well…then…..let's just talk!"

"I don't think so."

"Let's talk more about your friends."

"Wait…how do you even know my name? I never introduced myself!"

"Tell me more about Twilight Sparkle."

"Where's Paco!"

"It doesn't matter! What kind of magic can Twilight Sparkle do?"

"I think you should leave, Ms. Flair!"

"What powers do you ponies have?"

"I _really_ think you should go, Fiesta Flair!"

"What do you know about the Elements of Harmony?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, FIESTA!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"Rainbow Dash!" someone called from the crowd. Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie standing next to Fluttershy, all looking angrily at Fiesta Flair. "Is everything okay, Dashie?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash turned back to Fiesta Flair and got up off of the couch. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie. Everything's fine. In fact, Fiesta Flair was just about to leave!"

Fiesta looked around at the group for a moment and decided she was outmatched. She got off of the couch, threw the cigarette on the floor, and stormed off into the crowd.

The three ponies walked up to Rainbow Dash. "What the hay was that all about?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know…" Dash replied. "She asked me about you guys. I think she knows about our link to the Elements of Harmony."

"Paco asked me about my friends too! And mentioned the elements." said Fluttershy.

"Paco wanted to talk about mah friends too!" mentioned Applejack.

"I have to pee!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Ah-uh….huh… um…anyway… Ah think we should find Twilight and Rarity and get the hay out of here. Somethin' ain't right." Applejack told the group.

The rest nodded in confirmation and began to scout for their two purple haired friends.

Back at the bar, Rarity and Twilight were enjoying themselves when Rarity accidentally toppled her drink.

"Damn it!" she shouted.

"Rarity!" Twilight scolded.

Sighing, Rarity turned to Twilight. "I'm sorry, Twilight. But you know how a girl can get after a few drinks!"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "You weren't even half way done with your first drink! You can't be drunk!"

Rarity put her arm around Twilight's neck and brought her in close. "Do _not_ tell me how inebriated I may or may not be!" It was obvious to Twilight that she was acting and slid out from underneath her arm.

Again, Rarity sighed. "I'm sorry, Twilight. This night isn't turning out to what I had hoped it to be."

"Why don't you go dance? What happened to the 'music, dancing, and sophistication' you were talking about?" asked Twilight.

Rarity gave her an angered look. "But I cannot just simply dance! I never came here to dance! I came to wait for a gentlecolt to come by and keep me company! But all these ponies are too busy 'dropping it like it is hot' as they say to accompany me at all!" Rarity overdramatically put her hoof to her forehead and moaned.

_Always the drama queen_ Twilight thought.

"And why aren't you dancing, dear?" Rarity asked to the brooding Twilight.

Twilight replied "Well, I never really wanted to dance in the first place. I just came along because you guys did, and was hoping we'd be home a lot sooner than this." She began to look around. "Besides, look at how these ponies dance! It's…not my style." Looking back at Rarity "But it's still fun talking to each other over here, right?"

"Oh, um, yes! Mmm hmm! Something like that!" Rarity muttered while being served a replacement drink.

Twilight frowned.

Just then a moaning pony with a black eye came up to the bar next to Twilight. "Ugh, I'll have a beer please."

Twilight and Rarity looked over at the pony with intrigue. He looked back at them and said "Hello, ponies. I am Paco. How may you be doing?"

The two ponies looked at each other before returning to Paco. "Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rarity. Uh…we're doing well!"

Paco did a double take. "T-Twilight Sparkle?"

"Um…yes?" Twilight said innocently.

Rarity leaned her head to Twilight's side. "Paco? Isn't that a... strange name for a pony?" she asked.

Paco's eyes went wide for a moment. "Um... no. Of course not. It's... foreign."

Rarity shrugged and returned to her drink.

Paco's beer was handed to him and he took a sip. "Your friends have told me all about you Twilight. About how good you are at magic."

"Really? They have?" asked Twilight. Paco nodded his head.

"Have they told you about me?" asked Rarity while butting in her head.

Paco shook his head. "No….not at all. Not even a word. Who are you?"

Rarity frowned. "…._Oh_…" she said. "…_Okay then_…" She walked back to her place at the bar and began to sadly sip her drink through a straw.

"So, Twilight" Paco began. "How good are you at your magic?"

Twilight blushed. "Well…I'm… not the best at it. But I'd say I was decent."

Rarity took a break from her drink. "You've saved the world twice. _I'd_ say you're better than decent." She was quickly shushed by Twilight.

"Saved the world, eh?" Asked Paco. "And, where, mi poni pequeno, did you get the power for such a feat?"

Twilight giggled nervously. "Well, uh... you know! Unicorn magic…and stuff!"

Paco frowned. He was starting to get impatient. "I don't believe you. I'm not in the mood for liars."

Twilight slightly backed up towards Rarity. "Um…I don't know what else to say."

Paco positioned himself in a hostile manner. "Enough of the games. What do you know of the Elements of Harmony?"

Rarity's attention was sparked and she left her drink, instead choosing to stand by Twilight's side.

"Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked. "Haha…._what?" _

Paco fumed. "I _KNOW_ you have used them. _Twice_. Where do you keep them, Twilight Sparkle?"

Rarity looked at Paco's flank. "Your cutie mark….it's… it's a knife. What…does that mean, Paco?"

Paco took his bottle of beer into his mouth and smashed the bottom on the counter, then aimed it at the two ponies. Though his mouth was full he was still able to shout "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

The two girls screamed for a moment, but Rarity was quick to action. "Take that!" she yelled as she quickly turned around and kicked Paco in the chest with her rear legs. He yelled and flew back, but was soon back on his feet. Twilight looked to the bar and used her horn to pick up a bar stool. She aimed at his face and let it loose at high speed, hitting her target dead on. Again Paco was sent backwards, accidentally smacking his head against a fire alarm and making it go off.

As the sprinklers began to activate and all of the dancers began to scream, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity looked at each other. "We need to go. Now!" shouted Twilight.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" said Rarity. The two looked towards the door and began to run as fast as they could. They soon blended in with the crowd filing their way out.

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sprinklers that had activated above her head. "Trouble!" She looked at her pegasus friend. "Fluttershy! Let's go!"

"Got it!" she yelled while nodding her head.

The two winged ponies quickly turned to their friends, Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to Applejack, and picked them up underneath their armpits. They took flight and soared over the crowd, able to squeeze out of the Town Hall through the front windows rather than the door.

They set down in the street outside and began looking around for their other friends. "Twilight! Rarity!" shouted Pinkie Pie, and they all turned to see the two unicorns running at them.

"Guys! You're okay!" cried Twilight. They all quickly caught up to each other and enveloped themselves in a large group hug, grateful no one was hurt.

"What the hey happened?" asked Applejack.

"Some lunatic attacked Twilight and I, and we were forced to…fight back. As it were" explained Rarity.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess. He had a brown mane, brown coat, and a bruise on his eye."

Twilight nodded. "Yes! He said his name was Paco!"

Rainbow Dash chimed in. "He's been bothering all of us tonight! He and the host Fiesta Flair have been…" She couldn't find the right word.

"Interrogating!" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah! Interrogating us!" Rainbow Dash nodded at Fluttershy and walked closer to Twilight. "Twilight, I think these guys are after the Elements of Harmony!"

Applejack chuckled and whispered to herself "_Ah think Paco's after a lil' more 'n that_!"

Twilight turned her head to the group. "Yes, I felt that way too. If it's true, then we need to send a message to Princess Celestia right away!"

Out of the mist of the sprinklers emerged two figures from the front doors of the Town Hall.

"Hola, my little ponies!" said a female voice. "I see you are all back together now!"

The group turned to the door and saw Fiesta Flair standing next to a heavily beaten Paco. Their stances immediately went defensive and Pinkie Pie yelled out.

"You guys sound like a bunch of big meanies!" she cried. "This was supposed to be a party! Why'd you ruin all of the fun?"

Fiesta Flair laughed. "Ah…quiet, young one! The grown-ups are talking!" Pinkie Pie growled viciously.

Paco began to walk closer to them, but Rarity and Twilight stomped in front of the group and activated their horns.

"Don't take one step closer…" said Rarity.

"Or we'll have to do something drastic!" finished Twilight.

While smiling, Fiesta Flair began to talk back to the ponies. "Well, it looks like the Elements of Harmony are in good hands, aren't they Paco?" Paco stepped back to Fiesta Flair's side.

"What do you want with the Elements?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash" replied Fiesta. "I want what _you_ want most of all. You see ponies, there is actually a lot more desire for the Elements than you all believe." She began to pace. "The Elements equal _power_, and I'm surprised that in two years we have been the first to try and get them."

"Ah think they're a might better hidden than y'all think!" said Applejack. "It'd be mighty hard tryin' to steal 'em!"

"You chicas are thinking about things in all the wrong ways!" Fiesta Flair turned to Twilight. "I know you are powerful, Twilight Sparkle! I can see your potential! With the Elements of Harmony, you could overthrow Celestia! You could become more powerful than any mare in history! Then, you could take control of Equestria; form it into what _you_ want it to be!"

Twilight stood up straight. "Overthrow Celestia? I could never do that!"

"How _dare_ you?" shouted Fluttershy. "Princess Celestia has brought us nothing but happiness! For a thousand years! I-I…what you are doing is selfish and wrong… Please, reconsider this. Go home."

"Hmmm…" muttered Fiesta Flair. "Is it really selfish, Fluttershy? How do you lovelies know that what Celestia is doing is in your best interests? She did, by the way, banish her sister for a thousand years!"

"That's different!" said Pinkie Pie. "Luna was evil! Well…Nightmare Moon was evil. Which I guess technically _was_ Luna, but she was kinda different, like a chewy nougat happy center with an… evil…chocolate outside. With nuts! And-"

"I said quiet, little one!" shouted Fiesta Flair. "I didn't come here to be lectured by a baby!"

The small, pink pony furrowed her brow and began to shake. "I…._am not_…. A BABY! AHH!" Pinkie Pie leapt at Fiesta Flair and tackled her to the ground. Fiesta Flair fell on her back and had each hoof pinned by one of Pinkie's.

"Rarity, now!" shouted Twilight Sparkle. The two unicorns focused their magic on Paco's legs as he was about to charge at Pinkie Pie. He was swept off of his feet and suspended upside down as if he were lassoed.

"Ugh, get these ponies off of me! Fiesta!" he shouted while looking over to his partner.

"Do you think a _baby_ could hold her own job? Huh?" shouted Pinkie Pie right in Fiesta's frightened face. "Do you think a _baby_ could take care of an orphaned alligator? After I watched his mother die! HUH?"

"Pinkie Pie!" yelled Fluttershy.

"I've got this" said Rainbow Dash, who jetted over to the two.

"All I've wanted in life was to make other ponies smile! Well I guess that's not good enough!" Pinkie spat in Fiesta's face. "It wasn't good enough for my parents, it wasn't good enough for my friends, AND IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Pinkie Pie raised her hoof in an attempt to strike Fiesta. Before the blow could land, however, Rainbow Dash tackled her to the side.

"Pinkie Pie, stop!" she yelled as the two hit the floor. She put her hoof to Pinkie Pie's cheek and made her look directly at her, but instantly regretted doing it. Pinkie had two large streaks coming down from her eyes, which were glossed over.

"You guys keep saying I'm a kid, but…I'm-I'm _not_, Dashie!" she exclaimed. "I just….I just want to make you guys smile every once in a while!" Pinkie Pie buried herself in Rainbow Dash's chest and began to weep.

"I know, Pinkie…" said Rainbow Dash, trying to comfort her friend. "We all know. Don't listen to Fiesta Flair. She's just trying to mess with us."

"Twilight?" Rarity began. "How…how long can you hold this?"

Twilight noticed her energy was getting lower. She couldn't hold on to Paco much longer. "Um… not much longer?"

"Me neither" replied Rarity.

"Great…" said Twilight with worry in her voice.

"Twi', look out!" yelled Applejack. Twilight looked from the corner of her eye and saw Fiesta Flair charging at her, aiming for a head butt. Right before she reached Twilight two large hooves descended on her face and sent her falling to the side.

"Thanks, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Sure thing, sugar cube." Applejack walked up to Fiesta Flair's unconscious body. "Fluttershy, come help me out! Make sure she's alright. The police should be here any moment, an' Ah think I should help Twilight an' Rarity with Paco."

"And how shall you do that, Applejack?" inquired Rarity.

Applejack removed a lasso from her overall's front pocket. "Don't worry your lil' head, missy. He ain't goin' nowhere."

ooo

After time had passed, the police had come and rounded up Paco and Fiesta Flair. Twilight had warned them to be of special danger to the area and its citizens, so they had convinced the Canterlot royal guards to pick them up from the police station and bring them to Canterlot. With the night ruined, the group of friends began to work their way back to the library.

"Well…" began Twilight. "This night was …..a fluke… I admit." She looked back to her yellow coated friend. "Sorry, Fluttershy. Guess I got your hopes up, huh?"

"Oh, it's okay Twilight" Fluttershy responded. "It was…interesting, if nothing else. Oh, and _dangerous_! But… when we're together, we always seem to pull through." Her smile seemed to cause the entire group to return one to her, and so everyone's thoughts were immediately lifted.

"Yeah, this night wasn't SO bad" said Rainbow Dash. "I mean, I got to do some awesome dance moves! And… we got to beat the bad guys again! That's always fun, right?"

Rarity yelled "Of course! And I had a _splendid_ conversation with Twilight at the bar about the finer things in life!" She looked over to Twilight and smiled, who giggled in return.

"Ah got to kick some flank…TWICE!" interjected Applejack. "Ah'm always up for some…physical endurance, if Ah do say so m'self!"

When there was a sudden break in the conversation, everypony looked back at Pinkie Pie walking quietly alongside Rainbow Dash who had her wing wrapped around her.

"So…Pinkie Pie…" Twilight began. "Are…..how are you feeling?"

After a second of silence, Pinkie Pie said "Well…let's just say I'm glad my hair isn't poofy. 'Cause it doesn't really feel like that right now…"

The rest of the group looked at each other for a second, not knowing quite what to say to her. Twilight finally broke the silence. "Look…Pinkie Pie… We're sorry for judging you like that. It was wrong of us… and we promise to _never_ do it again." They all spouted agreements and apologies to Pinkie Pie, hoping she would feel better.

"I know" said Pinkie Pie. "It's just… I never wanted you guys to think of me as a child. I thought…laughing was the greatest gift you could give one of your friends. Even better than cupcakes! But… I just ended up looking like an idiot."

"No, Pinkie Pie!" shouted Twilight. "We would never think that. I guess we just thought that since you were always smiling on the outside…that that's how you always felt on the inside." Everypony nodded in agreement. "We won't take you for granted anymore, Pinkie. You have my word. And from now on I'll know that you have problems, just like all of us."

Pinkie Pie finally smiled, her first time in hours. "Thanks, Twilight! That's all I ask."

They had finally made it back to the library where the night had begun. "Well," said Twilight, "this night is definitely going in a letter to the princess. What did we all learn?"

"Don't let others pressure you into things you don't want to do!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Um…spend more time with those close to you?" Rarity said, unsure.

"Always be there for a friend in need" claimed Fluttershy.

"Don't let ponies push ya around an' disrispec' ya! An' if they do, well then they'd best watch their flank!" said Applejack.

"If something is bothering you, it's best to tell your friends instead of bottling it up!" said Pinkie Pie with the bounce back in her voice.

Twilight Sparkle smiled. "And I learned that your friends are all someone you can count on when things get rough! Thanks for the fun, everypony; even though the night crashed and burned right before us."

"We'll always be right there to watch it burn with you, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

Everypony said their goodnights and went off to their separate homes. Twilight walked into her home and lit a candle. Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was one o'clock. _Hmmm, better get to that letter_ she thought.

Twilight walked to her desk with quill in mouth and began to inscribe on the page.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Tonight I have learned a great many things, from ALL of my friends. We went to a party and even though it went pretty horribly, all of us being there together is what made the night special. Applejack learned that you need to respect yourself, and anypony that doesn't respect you isn't worth your time. Rarity learned that your close friends are there to spend time with, because they might not be there forever. May I add that when in a fight, Rarity is definitely one to have by your side. Fluttershy learned that when a friend is in need, the best place you can be is right by their side to help them through it. Rainbow Dash learned that peer pressure can come along at any time, and you must be true to yourself and rise above the influence if you want to succeed. Pinkie Pie learned that if you have trouble, the best ones to talk to are your best friends, they'll always be understanding and helpful, even if you are the one causing their strife. I have learned that a lot of bad things happen, especially to us. We're put in one dangerous situation after another. But when faced against these hardships, your friends can always be counted on to help you through it. Also, thanks to Pinkie Pie, I've learned to never take your friends for granted. Always know that they could be having life that's as difficult as yours even if they don't show it, and you should always keep that in mind._

_Also, Princess, this letter acts as a warning. Tonight, we were faced with two ponies looking for the Elements of Harmony in order to gain unlimited power. They have mentioned that others are learning of this power as well, and we should be careful with who knows of them. Personally, I would recommend increasing the security on them, as we never know who will attempt to take them next. _

_Your student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight sighed as she put down the quill. _That was a_ long _letter._ She wrapped it up and sealed it, and then picked it up in her mouth. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom and saw Spike laying in his bed fast asleep and snoring loudly. Upon seeing this, Twilight opened her mouth and let out a large yawn.

_Maybe I'll send it tomorrow._


End file.
